Vampire
by xxMiss Lizxx
Summary: What happens when a certain chipette becomes something she never expected to happen to her? What will everybody else think?
1. The  Day  it  Happened

Chapter 1: The Day it Happened

I was walking home alone from school and thought it would be best to take a short cut through the woods. A I was walking I had a lot on my mind and did'nt pay attentention to what was happening. Until, I felt someone watching me.

I was suddenly panicking and looking at every direction and every corner behind tree and bushes.

"Who's there?" I yelled. But recieved no answer.

And before I knew it, I felt a cold breeze rush through me and turned to see who it was. But did'nt see anyone. My heart was beating faster than normal and I was starting to feel scared.

But then I heard a voice of someone laughing under his breath. And gasped and turned to see that it was a boy with really white skin and looking pale. He was wearing a dark jacket, blue jeans and white t-shirt with black shoes. He looked at me with a big grin.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Fancy meeting someone as hot like you in a scary dark woods like this."

I shot him a dirty look. "Sorry, but I didn't know you had to pay to be in these woods." And put my hands on my hips and scowled at him.

'Who does this this guy think he is?' I thought as I stared daggers at him.

"Well, I like to consider myself as the head boss of the people around this area." He replied as I stood shocked at what he said.

"How did you know..." I was confused at what he just said because I was sure I didn't say anything.

He laughed. And in seconds found him standinf so close in front of me.

"Well lets see...it could be because I heard what you said. Or because I could read minds..." He trailed off.

He leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear as he gripped me on my arm preventing me to escape or move.

"Or maybe because I'm a vampire."

I gasped as my breath suddenly came to a hault. And struggled to break free.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him as I suddenly was panicking and struggling to break free from his strong hold.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He told me looking sincere.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Having fear and doubt in my voice.

"Well, I may be a blood sucking vampire but I do stand by what I say. And I never break a promise unless it was for a good cause." He looked serious as if he was telling the truth.

I gulped. "So what are you going to do to me?" Having gained back my voice I was breathing really hard.

"Whatever you want me to do. But...only for one condition."

I looked at him. "And what's that?"

"You give up your life for eternal life as a vampire. Think about it. You would live your forever doing whatever you want and you wont die cause you will already be dead...ish."

My eyes widened. Okay, some stranger is telling me he's a vampire and now he wants to make me into a vampire? What the heck?

"Come on, miss...you dont want to end up dead in a few years, do you? You want to live forever right? And the only way to do that is if you become a vampire"

I nodded slowly. He does have a point. "Alright. Fine. I'll become a vampire. But...I just want to know if it's going to hurt?" His eyes were glistening as he smiled.

"Yeah, it will. But don't worry. After it's done you won't feel no pain at all. And you'll have to get used to having cold skin, fangs, drinking blood and your powers." He said as he listed them down on his fingers.

"Powers?" I was suddenly surprised at this. I thought vampires only have fangs and drink blood.

He nodded. "Yeah, you'll be able to mind read, mind control, have super strength, super speed and have really high senses." He explained.

I could only nod. After a while of thinking about it. I smiled and looked at him.

"Alright. I'm ok with that."

"Really? Because I don't want you regretting this choice." He pointed out at me.

I stopped for a second. 'Will I regret this decision? Maybe, but it would be too late for me to change back (sigh) but I dont care. All I know is that being a vampire will help me get through anything because no matter what happens to me, I won't die. Because I'll be already dead...ish.'

"I won't regret it. Sue there will probably be some tough times but...I think I can handle them. I told him feeling so sure of myself then ever.

"Alright." He took a deep breath as I prepared myself for the pain that's about to come.

He bit me on my neck and I screamed out in so much pain. I mean, blood was coming right out of me and I was growing angry and impatient. I gripped onto him as he continued.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes as I began to sob. It hurt me so much to have blood come right out of you.

When he let go of me, I waited for the pain to go down. I was breathing so heavily. Never had I went through so much pain in my life.

As the pain died down, I felt like a new person. I felt different in a way. But I suddenly felt the urge for something to eat or drink.

He handed me a bag of blood. I only looked at it in my hands and shook my head in disgust.

"I am not drinking this discusting blood."

"Well, sorry but you have to. Because if you dont, you'll die. And do you really want to die after you just made it as a vampire?"

I looked at him confused.

"But I thought I was already dead?"

He shook his head. "You are but the blood is for you to keep yourself alive and full of energy. Because a vampire could die if they dont drink blood. The blood is what keeps them alive and if you dont drink the blood then you could find yourself permanently dead.

I shuddered at the thought and looked at the blood then back at him. I sighed,

"Alright then. I'll drink it." and took a deep breath from smelling the yucky smell it has and started drinking it.

I have to be honsest and say it tastes pretty good. After drinking it all I handed it back to him and thanked him.

"Now you're going to need a lot of blood to drink, ok. And try not to eat food because vampires vomit if they do eat."

"What? You never told me that!" I snapped at him.

"Well, now you know. Sorry."

I sighed. "Whatever, So far all I know is that I met a vampire who has turned me into one of his own kind as well. Found out I have powers like mind control, mind reading, super speed and super strength. I also learnt that vampires can die if they don't have enough blood they could die. And that you can't eat because you'll throw up!"

"Wow, you can catch on pretty fast." As he smirked at me while I gave him a look saying 'Not amused'.

"Anyways, I need to get home now. My mom and sisters are probably worried sick about me right now.2 And turned to leave. But before I could start running home he called to me.

"Wait! I still have yet to know your name" He told me as a matter-of-fact.

"Oh yeah, my name is Brittany. Brittany Miller." As I stuck my hand out and he took it.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. My name is Danny. Danny Stone." As he took my hand and shook it.

"Well, I'll see you around then. I need to get home fast now." As I turned to leave.

"Okay, bue then, Brittany!" As he waved to me and I was off.

I could not believe by the speed I was going in. It felt so new and amazing. I was as my house in less than a minuite.

I opened the door and entered the house and was suddenly ambushed by my sisters.

"Woah, guys. I'm here now. No need to worry anymore." I reassured them.

"Where were you, Britt? And why did you leave your cell at home?" Eleanor asked.

"Do you know how worried we were about you, Britt? Miss Miller is asleep right now. You should have seen her before she turned in. She was literally going crazy! Where have you been?" Jeanette shot at me.

I sighed and signaled them to follow me. We entered Miss Miller's bedroom and I shook her gently.

"Brittany? You're back. Where have you been dear? You had us all worried sick! And why do you feel so cold?" As she hugged me and tried to warm me up again.

I pulled away from her gently and we all sat on her bed.

"Well, let's just say something I have never thought would happen in a million years, happened." They looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about, dear?" Miss Miller asked with a puzzled look.

I sighed. I looked at them with a face full of seriousness. "I, I'm a vampire"

They all stared at me with blank faces looking lost.

"Seriously?" Jeanette suddenly asked.

I looked at her. "Yes, seriously. I, I'm a vampire." I stared down at my lap.

"Brittany how did this happen?" Eleanor asked me.

I sighed and told them about my walk through the woods and what happened while I was there. They all were speechless.

"So, you're a vampire now?" Miss Miller said slowly.

I nodded slowly looking down at my lap again.

"Forever?" Eleanor asked.

I looked at her. "Yes, forever."

Jeanette sighed. "Wow, you're a vampire. My eleder sister is a vampire." She was more talking to herself than to us.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" I asked looking at them.

Miss Miller sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do but continue our lives the way we always do." She said.

"So you don't care if I'm a vampire?" raising my eyebrows at them.

"Well, we kind of were but now not really." Eleanor told me.

"Yeah, as long as you're still with us it does'nt matter." Jeanette smiled at me.

"Good. Because I don't want to leave you guys." And I hugged them all.


	2. Having to deal with your ex

Chapter 2: Having to Deal with Your ex and his Girlfriend

I walked through the halls of West Eastman High School wearing a hot pink sequin top and dark blue short shorts with black high heels. This will definately show Alvin what he is missing out on. I smirked at some boys who were whistling and howling at me.

I rolled my eyes. _Dogs. _I rolled my eyes and made my way to my locker.

I opened it up and sensed Macy, Alvin's new girlfriend walk up to me. I turned before she could do anything.

"Yes?" I asked giving her a fake smile. 'Worthless bitch'. I thought.

"Hi Brittany! Just wanted to come over here to tell you don't try to steal Alvin from me because it will never happen. He cares and loves me too much to go back to a slut like you." She explained harshly.

"Well, I don't care want him back after he dumped me over text message rather than saying it to my face that he wanted to break up. So you can have him. That just means there will be a line of boys just waiting to have me. I told her tauntingly.

She scoffed. "Well, I dont care what you have now. Just stay away from Alvin." As she turned to walk away, I grabbed her arm before she could walk away. But I grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Now you listen up, and listen good. I could care less about what you have now. I.e. Alvin. So what you can do now is just leave me alone, OK? Good. Goodbye" As I let go of her, she glared at me before walking away.

I sensed Alvin walking my way so I acted natural.

I turned to see him and before he could say anything I shot him a icey stare and cut him off. "What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Why were you talking to my girlfriend?" He asked confused.

"Actually, it's the other way round. And she only told me not to come near you which is what I would have been doing if you hadnt have come here to talk to me." I gave him a fake smile before closing my locker and leaving.

Suddenly, he grabs my wrist and pulls me back and I turn to glare at him. I opened my mouth to say something but got cut off.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me with meaningful eyes and he held both of my hands.

My eyes went wide and my eyes darted to the floor. 'Should I forgive him? No of course not I could'nt keep doing that with him because it would propably make him think he can do it all the time and I would just forgive him.'

I looked at him too. I put on an upsetting face. "I'm sorry too. For thinking you could ever be the one." I said quietly as he looked at me with a more guiltier face than ever.

I pulled my hand back and turned on my heel leaving him standing there looking like he was about to cry. He ran to the gents toilet. I felt a bit bad then but he deserved it. How dare he break up with Brittany Miller over text message instead of in person like a man he's supposed to be.


	3. Lesson  Time

Chapter 3: Lesson Time

I used vampire speed walk to get to class seeong how I was so late. It was the last lesson and I only went to my first class of the day. So here I am making up for it by going to my last lesson of the day.

I was about to open the door when I saw Alvin coming towards me. I held a stern expression while he looked like he was crying earlier. He looked at me with a sad and regrettful face on him. He opened his mouth to speak but I brushed him off and opened the door to go inside.

In the corner of my eye I saw Alvin take his seat next to me while I just crossed my legs together and folded my arms facing the board.

I read his mind there and then not paying attention to the board or the teacher was saying.

'Man, what's going on with her? Why can't she see how much regret I feel about this? I am feeling so guilty and so angry at myself and she can't seem to get it when I try to apologise to her!'

I gotta admit that it was pretty interesting to hear and that I feel a bit guilty too. I mean, if he was going to apologise why can't I let him do it?

I did'nt look at him in class and once the bell rang I quickly gathered all my stuff and bolted out of the class room without looking or talking to him.


	4. The Walk Home

Chapter 4: The Walk Home

As soon as I got back to school I went straight to my sisters and the boys including Alvin.

"He Brittany, How are you" Simon asked.

I smiled at him. "Pretty good. You?"

"Oh, um. I'm doing great. Thanks." Simon said smiling at me.

"Good." I didn't want the boys asking me why I was so late meeting them after school so I just kept walking their speed.

"So Brittany, why were you so late meeting us after school like we always do?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah. Normally it would be Alvin we would have to wait for." Theodore said.

I couldn't help but laugh quietly while Alvin snapped at Theodore. "Hey! I'm not ALWAYS late meeting you guys up! I just have stuff to do before I go home!" He looked angry and grumpy.

"Like what Alvin? What could you possibly have to do before meeting us up after school to go home?" Jeanette asked.

"Well, I've got to flirt a little before I could even attempt to go home! Don't blame me, it's just a part of me! Even Brittany knows that AND does the same thing!" He exclaimed.

Everyone then looked at me as if waiting for me to say something but I didn't. All three of the boys looked at me weirdly while my sisters had a knowing look on their faces. But the boys didn't seem to notice that. I ignored them and continued to walk with my sisters catching up and the boys behind us.

We all entered our house and alarmed Miss Miller the boys were here.

"Oh, hello boys! Come in!" Miss Miller exclaimed happily.

"Hello Miss Miller." Simon said.

"Why, hello Simon dear how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you." Simon replied.

"And how about you boys? How are you doing?" Miss Miller asked looking at both Theodore and Alvin.

"Oh, I feel great Miss Miller!" Theodore cheerfully said.

Miss Miller laughed and looked over to Alvin. "And you Alvin?"

I turned to finally look at him and saw him looking at me. As soon as I realised that I looked away.

"I'm fine, Miss Miller." I heard him say softly. But still felt his eyes on me.


	5. Suspicions

Chapter 5: Suspicions

We were all in the kitchen talking while sitting on the table together. I could feel Alvin, Simon and Theodore sneak glances at me for the past two minuites. I would always feel their eyes on me, turn my head to them and they would look away. I had to say it was really annoying.

My sisters and mother pretended they did'nt notice and continue acting like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

Miss Miller came to the table to put some really nice spaghetti with sauce. Everyone began drooling. But I knew I could'nt eat because I'll throw up, which won't look too pretty for the boys. So I shook my head.

"I'm not eating Miss Miller. I'd rather just have a drink then go to bed early." I told her. The boys looked at me with a mix of surprised and confusion on their faces. I pretended I did'nt notice and got up and headed to the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of ANIMAL blood. There is no way I'm drinking any other kind of blood. The boys looked shocked.

"Brittany, is that..." Alvin asked.

I looked at him pretending to be confused. "Is that what?"

He gulped. "Blood?" He finished.

My sisters and mother looked at me as if telling me to say something. So I looked back at him.

"No. Why would it be blood? It's juice. Really dark rasberry juice. Why? Does it look like blood?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

Alvin and his brothers all nodded.

I sighed. "Well, it's not." I lied.

I put back my bottle in the fridge and headed upstairs still feeling their eyes on me. But that soon stopped as my sisters and mother distracted their thoughts which were all the same.

'_Liar. That was blood. But why would she drink that?_'

to my bedroom up stairs. 


	6. Their  Talk

Chapter 6: Their Talk

I was lying on my bed with my iPod on listening to some tunes when suddenly there came a knock on the door. I sensed it was the boy wearing red who I despise right now.

I shut my iPod off and shot out of my bed and speed walked all the way to the door to open it. And I found that it was indeed..._Alvin_.

I glared at him as he looked at me with suspicious eyes saying 'I know you're hiding something'. I opened the door wide for him to come in.

He went in without looking at me as I shut the door behind him and he went to my window as I stood there waiting for him to say something. But when he did'nt, I began reading his thoughts.

'What the hell is going on with her? First she acts different to the way she normally acts. Then she pretended that bottle of blood was not blood but 'rasberry juice' and after that she just decides she's not having dinner? What in the world is going on with her?'

I gulped. He's onto me. And that is just not a good a sign. He knows me too much and that's what I ahte about him. But sometimes it really is good thing because he can always help me when I'm feeling down and depressed.

"Brittany". I heard Alvin say. I was snapped back to reality and looked at him. His face was full of guilt and regret. "I'm sorry" He said softly.

I had ENOUGH. I thought Alvin deserved being all guilty and upset. But now I have had it with all the apologies I'm getting from him.

"Why did you break up with me?" I said quietly looking to the ground.

"Why are you acting like this? Like there is something that you're hiding but you dont want us to find out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Brittany" He called to me.

I looked up and met his eyes as his caught to mine.

Alvin tucked a peice of my hair behind my ear and put it around my waist as his other hand on my cheek and caressed it.

"Please Britt. Just tell me" He whispered with eyes begging me to say.

I knew I could'nt get out of this one because of what he's doing to me. So I simply just broke away from his hold and went up to my window to look out. I held myself.

I looked back at him and bit my lip. "Alright but...how about I just show you?"

"Why? What is it?" He looked at me urgently.

I didn't say a word. Instead I walked outside and he followed me. We went out to the woods like when we were young to talk.

Then suddenly, I looked towards the sun and let myself transform into what I really am.

Fangs grew and my eyes were changed into the colour amber.

I looked at him and saw he stepped back and looked at me through terrified eyes. I knew he was scared like I was when I met Danny.

"I, I'm a vampire" I whispered but was still loud enough for him to hear me say it.


	7. Confession

Chapter 7: Confession

He stepped back suddenly sensing that he was scared. He had a face full of shock and fright.

He gulped. "How?" He whispered.

I growled and glared at him. "This would have never happened to me if you were still there for me! It's your fault! How could you just break up with me like that? Because I would have never been taking the short cut through the woods, I would have never met Danny and I would have never turned into a vampire!" I was literally growing steam through my ears. That's how upset and angry I was at him.

He was speechless. We didn't say anything for 5 seconds until he broke the silence. "Who's Danny?" He asked.

Rage suddenly kicked in and I began feeling hatred towards him. "He's the guy that turned me into a vampire! But you know what, he has a good heart. He's not evil. He's kind. Sure he's a vampire but he never breaks a promise or nothing of the sort! But YOU cant even promise a thing after several break ups we had together! So you know what Alvin, I don't care how bad you're feeling because my pain is much worse than yours will ever be!"

"BUT I'M SORRY! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE A BROKEN RECORD ALL THE TIME WHEN I APOLOGIZE TO YOU!" He was peeved. I know it. But I have been asking the same question to myself now. Why cant I forgive him?

"How many times you say? I don't know how many. But you know what Alvin I really don't care either. Because I know you. You'll just break up with me again!" I tried telling him.

"But I changed! You should have known that! I mean, do you really think I would have apologized to you if I hadn't changed? Because you know I never apologies this much! So there's your proof that I Alvin Seville feel HORRIBLE about this! And that I promise I'll never do a thin like this to you again."

I looked at him for a moment. OK, he did look like he was telling the truth. And he's got a point. If I know him well enough to know he would never apologize so much if he didn't feel so horrible about it.

I sighed. "Alright. I forgive you. But that doesn't mean we're back together. I just want us to be friends-" I was cut off by him.

"NO! Absolutely not! I want us to be together! I promise you I wont break up with you! I wont do anything to hurt you anymore! I promise!" He begged.

I looked at the floor shaking my head. "No Alvin. If you know how dangerous it is to be around me-" I was cut off AGAIN by him.

"I don't care. I want to be back together with you Britt. I do! And I wont take no for an answer! Just please! Give me another chance to prove to you how much you mean to me!" He looked on the verge of tears.

I sighed. "But you don't know what I can do Alvin!"

"Then show me! Tell me! Please! I promise I'll listen to you and do whatever it is to be safe! Please!"

"OK, fine then." I guess I really didnt have a choice here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked confused.

"It means I'll forgive you and fine. We're back together. BUT if you blow this chance then you will not get another one" I told him.

"Alright. fine."

"Good. Now let's get back to my house. Your brothers are probably waiting for you so they can go home with you" I grabbed his hand and he smiled widely at me.

As soon as we got to my house Simon and Theodore were already saying goodnight to my sisters and so Alvin leaned in for a quick kiss which I returned and he left.

I sighed. Did that just happen? I so hope Alvin doesn't wreck this one chance. Otherwise, he wont ever lay a finger on me again because we'll be over.

**Sorry about all the same story chapters guys. I'm new here and still trying to get the hang of it. Hopefully, by the next month I'll be able to get this right. Bye for now! :)**


	8. The  Next  Day

Chapter 8: The Next Day

I just came back from the woods after spending a whole school day there and missing all my classes. I knew Alvin was worried and wondering where I was so after I got done with all this vampire business I went straight to school. Using super speed to get there as fast as I can by sensing Alvin along the way so I know exactly where to go.

As soon as I saw him I stopped and sneaked up on him and wrapped his arms around his waist only to find that he jumped at my touch. But when he looked down at me he smiled and chuckled.

He looked at me and smiled widely. "So where have you been, Britt?" He said coolly as he leaned a bit forward against me and kissed me.

"Well, I just had to get my drink before I die of thirst. And I spent my day at the factory house where the blood-seller keeps them in. I had to get some before I lose my energy." I explained to him.

"How could you even drink blood anyway? I thought you hated blood?" He asked as we began walking home together hand in hand.

"Well, back then I was human, not a living dead. So of course I was going to think that. But as soon as you turn into a vampire and you try some. You'll have a whole different perspective of blood"

"Oh. So how did your day go?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Well, I went to the forest and collected the blood to drink. I talked to the owner who's name is Micheal but everyone calls him Mike. And after the chat I left and as soon as I got out of the factory I saw Danny again. We began talking again and we had a good time together. Then after about two hours we said goodbye to each other and I left to go to school and met you and now I'm here with you." I smiled at him but he only half smiled.

I tipped my head side ways to look at him in a confused manner. "Alvin, are you OK?"

He looked at me half smiling "Sure. Never better." But I could tell he was faking.

"Alvin I know you better than that. You can tell me. Please." I begged him gently.

"Well, it's just that I've never met this Danny guy. And I wanna know who he is that's all." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I raised my eye brows and smiled amusingly. "You're jealous." I said laughing a bit.

He frowned. "No, I'm not." Shaking his head.

"Of course you're not." I sighed. "Listen, if you're bothered by this then let me know and I'll take you to see him. I know where he lives, he showed me." I smiled.

"Oh, so he showed you where his house was did he? What else did you do together?" He asked sarcastically. I could tell he was bothered by this and looked at him as we stopped at my house.

"Listen Alvin. If you feel something is wrong then just tell me and I'll help solve it. If you are bothered about Danny then I'll take you to meet him. Who knows? You two could just become friends."

"No, it's OK. I'd rather just meet the guy once and set him straight. That way he wont be coming near you so much" He said in a rather serious tone.

I sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow. Since it's a Saturday and there's no school. We'll just meet up outside our house first thing in the morning and go over to meet Danny. Then after that we could go grab lunch or something"

"Hmm. Sounds like a plan." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. We said goodbye to each other and entered our houses. But I couldn't help but worry about what's going to happen after they meet. Is it a good idea to have Alvin and Danny meet each other?

I sighed as I sat on my bed upstairs in my bedroom and fell asleep dreaming about Alvin.


	9. Meet  Danny

Chapter 9: Meet Danny

It was the next day and after my morning drink I recieved a text message from Alvin telling me he's already outside waiting for me. So I said goodbye to my sisters and mother and left the house only to be greeted by Alvin with a kiss.

"Hey. So are we going to meet this guy or what?" He said as he looked at me.

I smiled at him. "Of course we are just like we planned and we then go out to eat lunch"

He took my hand and we left to the forest we went with me leading the way all the way to Danny's house.

As soon as we got there I sensed Alvin's nervousness and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Just be yourself"

"Alright then, Britt" He nodded as I knocked on the door.

There I saw Danny wearing a black shirt and white jeans with blue trainers. He saw me and smiled widely at me.

"Hey Brittany. What's up?"

I smiled at him. "Not much I was just talking to my boyfriend yesturday an he said he would really like to meet you."

"Oh really? Well, where is he?"

I opened my mouth to say something else but Alvin stepped in sight of Danny. "I'm her boyfriend. Alvin"

Danny looked at him. And smirked. "Oh, so when have you two started dating?"

I blushed. "Umm, well, it was on Monday last week."

"Oh, so that means you've been dating for nine days now. It would be a shame for someone to come along and ruin it." He smirked at Alvin as Alvin gave him a look of hatred.

I took that as a sign telling me to go. "OK, well, Danny, it was nice to see you again but we really need to get going. Bye Danny"

"OK, bye Britt, Bye Alvin!" He yelled at us as he waved to us.

I held onto Alvin's hand and could feel his body temperature boil with anger.

I looked at him. "Alvin, Please stop it. You need to calm down. He was only messing with you. You really need to relax and calm yourself down."

"Well, I cant help but worry because you're my girl. I dont want to lose you again." He looked at me through worried and upsetting eyes.

I sighed. "And you won't. As long as we don't pay atention to the drama and jealousy then we should'nt be worried about anything. Because we like each other to much to let someone get in between us."

He sighed. "Alright. Fine. I trust you." He muttred.

"Good." I'm starting to regret the decision of ever bringing Alvin to meet Danny. Oh, why me? Oh, well, like I said before, we like eachother too much to let anyone or anything get in between us. So there's nothing to worry about...right?


	10. Perfect  Day

Chapter 10: Perfect Day

Alvin and I have spent the whole day together after we left from Danny's house in the forest. And I can tell you it was all perfect.

We went to Mac Donald's and ordered two burgers, two medium chips, four packets of ketchup and two cans of coke. We sat on a table together and ate while talking, laughing and having a good time.

We went to the park and played on the swings where we tried to out-do one another on who can go the highest. Alvin had pushed me on the swings and made me go really high that I almost felt like I was going to fall and yelled for him to stop. We went on the round -about and made each other dizzy. And sat on the bench together and talked while laughing as I had my head resting on his shoulder while his right arm was wrapped around my shoulders as he held me close.

And then decided to go to the cinemas together to watch a movie together. He bought the pop corn and drink which we both decided we were going to share and ended up watching only half of the movie before he leaned in to kiss me. I could remember just feeling sparks ignite inside of me before wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him a bit more harder. We stayed like that for the remainder of the movie with our arms wrapped around each other and our lips, tongues and faces together. The movie had ended after that and we didn't even remember how it started off! But let me tell you, it made me feel so alive and so happy when I'm with him like that. He makes me feel safe and protected. Like nothing can harm me and has always got to have a reason to love him even more than I already do.

We walked home together hand in hand just talking and laughing together. We even shared some more passionate kisses together as he had me up on the wall pushing me back every time I wanted to stop. It was the best feeling ever though. The way our bodies were that close and the way he makes me feel is just indescribable. He really is my other half. My love and life. I don't know what would happen if we were ever to break up again. And I recall me saying to him that if we break up again we will be officially over and would have to move on to somebody else. I hoped that would never happen to us because I don't know what I'd do without Alvin. I love him with every fiber in my body. And I know he feels the same way too.

As we reached my house I turned to him smiling more than ever.

"Thank you Alvin. This really was the most perfect day ever."

He returned the smile and leaned down to give me such a sweet but compassionate kiss.

"I love you Brittany. Don't you forget that." He looked at me seriously while smiling gently.

I felt my heart melt with love as he said that. "I love you too Alvin." I was almost close to tears of happiness. My heart just felt so warm and I felt so loved by him. I just wanted to feel that everyday with him.

He leaned in to kiss me again and I felt an urge to just kiss him all night long kick through me. As I returned the kiss a bit more aggressively we kissed with our lips and tongues and our bodies so close together. It really was a blissful and perfect night.

I went inside smiling to myself before feeling sick to my stomach. I held my belly as I ran straight to the bathroom up stairs. I ended up vomiting in the toilet.

I kept asking myself how the did that happen?

I thought long and hard about it until it all came back to me. I wasn't allowed to eat or drink! Gosh, I'm such an idiot!

I stayed like that for a whole minute before my stomach finally settled down and allowed me to get up. I flushed down the vomit and and washed my hands and face and got ready for bed.

As soon as I was done I lay in my bed smiling to myself.

'For all that was worth. It was still the most perfect day ever.'


End file.
